1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a composite camera apparatus which facilitates the functions of both a video camera for picking-up video image data for a moving subject and a still camera for picking-up still images of a subject. More specifically, the invention relates to a composite camera apparatus capable of simultaneous functions of video image data pick-up as a video camera and a still image pick-up as a still camera with a strobe device operation. Still more particularly, this invention is directed to a technique for avoiding influence of strobe light to the video image data to be picked up by the video camera, which strobe light will otherwise cause smear or blooming of the picked-up video image as reproduced due to the extra intensity of light.
2. Description of the Background Art
The co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/009,813, filed on Feb. 6, 1987, which corresponds to the European Patent Appln. No. 87301066.4, filed on Feb. 6, 1987, discloses a composite camera apparatus functioning as a film camera and a video camera. The composite camera picks up a still image of a subject and produces a still image on a photosensitive film, when it is operated as a still camera. The composite camera also functions to pick up video image data to be produced by means of a video tape recorder (VTR), when it is operated as a video camera.
Throughout the disclosure, the words "video camera" mean a camera functioning for picking up the video image and converting the picked up video image into a video signal to be reproduced by the VTR. The words "video data" are used in the disclosure to represent data picked up by an image pick-up device, such as a CCD image pick-up device, employed in the video camera, and the data converted into the electric signal from the video data will be referred to as a "video signal". On the other hand, the word "still camera" means a camera functioning for picking-up the still image of the subject and forming a still image on a still image recording medium, such as a photosensitive film.
As is well known, in the case of the film type a still camera for forming still image of the subject on the photosensitive film, a strobe device may be required for providing sufficient light intensity for picking-up the still image in the dark. On the other hand, the image pick-up device employed for the video camera has a substantially high photosensitivity so that video data can be picked up in the dark where the still image cannot be picked by the film-type still camera due to lower photosensitivity, unless assisted by a stroboscopic flash. On the other hand, when stroboscopic flashing is effected, the light intensity becomes excessive for the image pick-up device of the video camera causing smear or blooming of the picked-up image.
On the other hand, a shutter chance may be found while picking up video data by means of the video camera. At such occasion, the user may want simultaneous operation of the video camera and the still camera even in the dark for the still camera. In such case, stroboscopic flashing has to be effected for assisting or enabling still image pick-up. When stroboscopic flashing is effected, a corresponding one field of video data may receive excessive light intensity causing smear or blooming. Such field on which smear or blooming exists will be noticeable when the video signal is reproduced by means of the VTR on a video monitor, such as a CRT screen to degrade the reproduced image.
Such problem may be solved or reduced by keeping the video camera lens away from the stroboscopic light source. However, this is not practical since the market needs requires light-weight, handy and compact cameras for convenience of hand-carrying.